The present invention relates in general to equipment for applying caps on containers, and more particularly to equipment for the application of caps, for example aluminium caps, on the necks of bottles, via execution of an operation of rolling of the cap on the neck of the bottle.
It should, however, be considered that, even though the invention relates, in particular, to the equipment of the type referred to above, an application thereof to any other type of device for the application of caps on bottles or containers of any type is not ruled out either.
Capping equipment of the specific type mentioned above, which envisage capping heads each of which designed to carry out an operation of rolling on the cap during application thereof, has been known and used already for some time now. Equipment of this type is, for instance, illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,086, 747 and in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,500.